Fame
by amylizabeth103184
Summary: Chloe's famous and she has to deal with the ups and downs of fame. She still lives in smallville ad is friends with clark... Its pure ChloeLex
1. Fame1

I dont own smallville, I wish I did, so Lex could be mine;) but The other characters are mine like Alyssa... The song Up isnt mins, it Belongs to Shania Twaine.  
  
Chloe Stood there in her dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. " How did I get here, I don't even like the like to sing let alone be in front of a big crowd." She said out loud. Tonight was her concert in Metropolis. All Her friends were coming, Lana, Clark, Pete, and Lex. She had grown Fond of Lex, In fact she was going out with him for at least a year, Nobody knew except chloe's tour personal. Just then there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door to answer it.  
  
" Oh my god, Clark, what are you doing here?" She said as she ushered him in. " Well, I am using my backstage pass you gave me. And I want to see my best friend for whom I haven't seen in 3 months." he said as he gave her a hug. She returned the hug. she let him in, and shut the door. They went over to the lavish leather couch that was on one side of the room, and they sat. " So chloe how are you doing? I mean When I heard that you sold over three hundred million copies of your debut CD I was shocked." He said. She smiled, and Laughed. "Well, Im doing good, I cant wait till this tour is over then I get to move into my house which is right near Lex's and just as big too." She said smiling at her accomplishments. "Yea, I saw it, they finished construction just a few weeks ago. It looks nice, I cant wait to see the inside." He said. She smiled. " Yea, Neither can I, I mean I had my decorator do most of the stuff, but I picked out most of the stuff. Lex says it looks nice and Very 'Chloe Like' I don't even know what that is." She said and they both laughed. Clark looked at his watch and stood up. " well Chloe, Im going to go to my seats and see if everyone is here." He told her. " Ok, I will see you later." She said as she gave him a hug and opened the door for him. When he was out she closed it. She walked over to her stereo and put in a cd Pete had made her for the road. She was to into the cd, she didn't even hear her door open and close. It was Lex. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She screamed. " OMG! Lex what are you doing in here, I thought you said you were going to be late." She said as she gave him a long and lingering kiss. " Well I should do that more often. I got out of the meeting early and I decided to surprise you. Did it work?" He asked taking her into his arms. Chloe smiled, She was very happy. " Yes, you did surprise me and Im very happy right now, I think Im going to have a good show." she said. He let her go. " Well Im going to go to my seat, so they don't suspect anything, I will see you after the show right?" He asked. She smiled. " Most defiantly, am I staying with you? Cause If I am I can get a ride there." she said. " Your staying with me, and Im giving you a ride after the show." He said and gave her a hug, then left. After that Chloe was on air. Her assistant came in she was like her best friend on the road. " Hey chloe, you have to be ready in 30 min's ok. Wo, what's up with you?" Alyssa just asked. " Lex just stopped in, and Im staying with him tonight, what time do we have to leave tomorrow?" She asked " Ahh, that explains the smile on your face." She said as she checked her palm piolet. " It says we don't have to pack up and leave till the day after tomorrow." she said. " Oh, Alyssa, I love you so much, do you need me at all tomorrow?" She asked hoping not, cause she was going to spend it with her friends and her boyfriend. " Nope we dont need you, if we do We'll call we always do. Ok, Lets get you down to wardrobe." She said. Chloe nodded and got up turned off the cd player and followed Alyssa out of the room.  
  
Chloe got to wardrobe and got her usual outfit out, Tight leather hiphuggers with cuts on the side and a Light blue tank top, and her shoes of choice were boots, that went up to her knees. It was close to her time to go out on stage and she was nervous, She was never nervous before a show. "Its only because my friends are out there, I know it. That's probably it." she said out loud. The opening act came out on stage came off the stage. That meant she was due to be out there in five minutes. She got ready, all the tour people did the little circle prayer. Now it was time for her to go on stage.  
  
When chloe walked to the stage it was complete darkness. She didn't want any of her fans to know she was coming until the first chords struck. Then it did it, the opening notes of her song, "Up" Were playing. The lights were on and the crowd went wild. "It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily  
  
Even my skin is acting weird  
  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
  
Then I could cover up my spots -  
  
not play connect the dots  
  
I just wanna disappear  
  
Chorus:Up - up - up -  
  
Can only go up from here  
  
Up - up - up - Up  
  
where the clouds gonna clear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
There's no way but up from here  
  
Even something as simple as  
  
Forgetting' to fill up on gas  
  
There ain't no explanation why -  
  
things like that can make you cry  
  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
When everything is goin' wrong  
  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
  
Don't go let it get you down  
  
You gotta keep on holding on  
  
It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Oh - I'm going up (4x)  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
Chloe finished the concert with a bang, just like she started it. She got off stage and got a bottle of water. Alyssa came up to her.  
  
"Chloe, four of your friends are waiting in your dressing room" She said.  
" Thanks so much. Im off, I'll be at lex's you have my cell and his number right?" She asked.  
  
" Yea, I do. Now go." She said shooing her off to her dressing room.  
Chloe walked to her dressing room, She couldn't wait to see everybody. She got there and opened her door, Everybody was there.  
  
" Hey guys, how did you like the show?" She asked as she shut the door.  
  
" Oh wow, chloe, it was so awesome. I loved every minute of it." Said Lana getting up and giving her a hug.  
  
" Yea, it was so awesome, I couldn't stop dancing." Pete said as he gave her a hug after Lana. Chloe laughed  
  
" What, you danced Pete, and I missed it?" She said laughing.  
  
" What you missed was Clark and Lex dancing." Lana said, as clark pinched her hand.  
  
" Now chloe where have you been hiding your dance moves. That was awesome, I never knew you could move like that." Clark said.  
  
" Well you guys, I have to get changed and Lex is gonna take me to his house, cause Im staying there." She said ushering everyone out. " don't worry, I will see you all tomorrow, cause I dont have to leave till the day after." She said saying good-bye to everyone else except Lex.  
After Chloe was done changing into her jeans and a tee she gathered up all her stuff and walked out of the dressing room.  
  
" Hey u, thank-you for waiting for me." She said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
" your welcome, remember, I will do anything for you." Lex said. as he took her hand and led her out of the venue to his Mercedes. She put her stuff in the trunk and got into the passenger seat.  
  
" Lex, I want to thank-you for coming tonight, it meant a lot to know that you were here." She said, as she grabbed his hand and held it as he drove all they way to smallville.  
  
When they got to Lex's chloe got out of the car and grabbed her stuff and brought it in with her.  
  
" Lex, Im so tired it's not even funny." She said, as she walked up the stairs to the main entrance of the manor. They got into the manor, and they headed straight up to The bedroom, Changed and got into bed. " Lex, honestly how did you like the show?" She asked him as he got into bed next to her. He turned to his side and faced her. " Honey, I loved it. I couldn't have enjoyed it more." He said as he gave her a kiss. Soon after that they drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC ... 


	2. Fame2

Today is going to be a long day, Im getting a tattoo and Im kinda nervous, hehe. Thanx, Amy  
  
It was 8:00 in the morning when they both woke up, she rolled over to look at lex. " Morning Lex." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled. " Morning chloe." he said. " you sleep well?" He asked. All he heard was a muffed sound come from her. She got out of bed, and put her robe on. " Lex, are you coming down with me, to get breakfast?" she asked. He got out of bed and put his robe on also. " Yea, I will. How did you sleep?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and walked out the bedroom door and down to the kitchen. " I slept good, thank-you." she said as they got to the kitchen.  
  
When they got to the kitchen Lex told Chloe to sit. " Chloe, I want you to sit while I cook us breakfast." He said smiling at her. " Why Lex, I didn't know that you could cook." She said laughing. " Hey, be quiet, I thought you couldn't cook at all." he said. While he was making their breakfast, she checked her voice mail. ' chloe, it's Alyssa, I have some good news, you know the Broadway musical RENT? Well I just got off the phone with the director, he wants you to play Mimi. So if your up to it, we can reschedule your tour dates to another time, cause I know this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So give me a call when you get this.'  
  
Chloe almost dropped her phone. " Chloe what's wrong." Asked Lex. " Alyssa just left me a Voice mail. The director of RENT wants me to be Mimi on Broadway." she said " Wow, what are you going to do?" He asked her as he handed her the plate of bacon and Eggs. " I dont know, I really want to and she said she will reschedule the tour dates to fit into my schedule." She said.  
  
Tbc...  
  
What shall she do? Be on Broadway or continue her tour? 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, I want to thank you for reading fame! I just wanted to let you all know Im working on chapter 3, It will be up shortly. Its just I've been really sick and I've been tired and week for a long time. But In Oct, Well Oct 25th Im going to see RENT for the first time so I get to make Fame and all it's chapters better than I intended. :) SO Im sorry for the wait. If you want you can IM me on Renthead031.  
  
Thanx, Amy 


End file.
